User blog:Draconic Alchemist/Multiversal Tournament
PROLOGUE All through the multiverse, an invite of sorts is sent out. These invites, which take the form of discs, come with a message: "If thou is a worthy fighter, hold this disc high and say that you are ready. You will be sent to a special place, a palace. You will be in a tournament, a multiversal tournament if you will. Fighters from across the multiverse, including you if you agree, will go round after round until either elimination or victory. Each match you win, you can either grant the loser mercy... or death. The winner of the tournament will receive a wish. It can be for anything you want, be it money, power, life, or anything. There is no limit at all. Again, if you wish to join, hold this disc high and say you are ready. You already got lucky for finding this invite, so why waste this glorious opportunity?" At the palace mentioned in the invite, a man in a golden suit of armor sits. "Any second now..." he states. Suddenly, 16 glowing orbs appear in a line in front of the golden man. "Finally! On with the show!" From each orb comes a fighter (using that term loosely in some cases). Some of them take a look at their golden surroundings, while others just look at the golden man. The golden man speaks, "I am the great Overseer! I watch over the multiverse as I please. I have decided to host a tournament, although thou should know that from the invite. Luck, among other things, brought you all here: Magneto, leader of a group of mutants aiming for mutant superiority. M. Bison, a man so dedicated to controlling the world, he made his soul into a weapon. Master Chief, a soldier known for saving the galaxy time and time again. Radec, the 'Hound of Visari'. Smoke, member of the Lin-Kuei clan. Jago, a ninja known for being a huge part in saving the earth. The Scout, mercenary hired by R.E.D. Eric Cartman, evidence that I should have watched over what universes I sent my invites to instead of sending them out all willy-nilly. Spike, catcher of monkeys. Sir Daniel Fortesque, protector of Gallowmere. Bayonetta, one of the last Umbran Witches. Millia Rage, the assassin that's just having a bad hair day... OK, that joke was terrible. My bad. Pharah, security chief of Helix Security International. Sparkster, the Rocket Knight. Wonder Woman, warrior from Themyscira. Nariko, holder of the Heavenly Blade. You all will be paired with the best suited opponent, and the two of you will be transported to a location to fight. May the best fighter win!" The fighters are suddenly sent to their 1st round battles. Round 1 Magneto vs. M. Bison (10-31) Master Chief vs. Radec (11-1) Smoke vs. Jago (11-2) The Scout vs. Eric Cartman (11-3) Spike vs. Sir Dan (11-4) Bayonetta vs. Millia Rage (11-5) Pharah vs. Sparkster (11-6) Wonder Woman vs. Nariko (11-7) Round 2 TBA Voting for this round can be found at: https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/ZSRCFKL Round 3 TBA Round 4 TBA Winner TBA Category:Blog posts